1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to exercising devices and more specifically it relates to a leg and stomach muscle exerciser and waistline forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous exercising devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to develop and build up various muscles of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 821,783; 2,498,006 and 3,256,015 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.